Mutant Mother
by nevermindtaem
Summary: Me and Fang talked years ago about having children and now that Dylan shows up Fang makes it happen. How will this affect Dylan and the plan to save the world? I have no frickin idea.
1. Chapter 1

**( A/N : Nikko-chan**

**So for you guys this will be my FIRST ever Maximum Ride story so if it sucks let me know. I have revised it 4 times and have finally realized how hard being an author is. So before I start please note: THIS STORY STARTS AT THE END OF FANG so don't read if you haven't read Fang don't read! )**

A Mutant Bird Mother by IkutoT'sGirl

I sat there boiling in my room. My day had officially been ruined the minute Dylan stepped into MY home. I'd left Africa to get away from Gunter-Hufban-Something and Dylan. Now Jeb was in it too. I felt a tear fall down my face as I pulled the covers over my head into a blanket cave.

Dylan and Fang hated each other now. When I'd seen them talking I'd never heard Fang's voice so cold sounding. It was scary even for me, Max Ride. I'd never heard Dylan that way either.

Suddenly a knock at my door made me jump. " Max, can I come in?" Captian Fang had come to apologize. " I don't know" I hissed " can you?" He opened the door and I felt him sit on the edge of the bed. " Everyone is worried about you Max, this is so unlike you to hide from your worries." He said calmly. " Dylan and Jeb have no reason to be here at all!" I yelled from under my cave of blankets.

I felt a whoosh of cold air as Fang ripped the covers off the top of my head, I tried to give him an angry glare but that didn't work too well. " You can't hide forever Max." he said calmly. I thought back to his icy voice when he and Dylan were fighting. So I got up and walked to the window. " I didn't like how you acted today." I growled as his warm hands wrapped around my waist. " I didn't fly off when I was angry." He whispered into my ear. The angry that had been dying down started boiling again. " YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE SUPPOSED TO WATCH THEM WHILE I'M GONE FANG! I DON'T KN-."

Fang pressed his lips against mine, and I soon found myself making out with him. He wrapped his arms around my legs and carried me to the bed. The kisses became more hungry and Fang slowly pushed his hand up my shirt, as he proceeded to take off my clothes and vice versa. The thing was it felt great. Just me and Fang.

Fang's hands slid down my sides and stopped at my hips. Our kisses were hungry, I'd always wanted this. He moved from my lips to my neck. I had already assumed that was his favorite spot. I wrapped my hands around his he kissed me. His hair felt so silky and soft under my fingers.

Suddenly as if changing courses, I felt a sharp pain com from my lower body. " Fang !" I screeched. His lips were replaced by his tongue. Then he stopped and looked at me with his beautiful dark eyes. " Shhhh, Max you don't want the flock to hear us do you?" he whispered calmly. Then it dawned on me that the flock still exsisted. My brain was once again a: 0. It's a very sad thing

Fang POV

I wasn't really sure if Max was completely into it just as much as I was, but she seemed to be enjoying it. She was so beautiful right now, like right after a battle but without the wounds. The reason I'm having sex with her is because of something we talked about a long time ago and Dylan. I hate that kid and I feel as if he's taking Max away from me, the second thing is that Max chose me to be her " mate " a long time ago. Now because of tonight I will officially make her mine only because I love her more than anything. Max has always been more than a sister to me, when I saw her in the dog cages and she always laughed in my farting jokes when I cheered her up. That jerk said he knew her better than I did, and he's only known her for I don't know a week. As her mate I will not let another bird kid get in the way.

Besides we have talked about this stuff before. Having little bird children in the future. It might not be the best time but I think my Max could pull it off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikko-chan: Here we are again loyal readers! I have some exciting news for you, there will be a Maximum Ride movie coming to theaters 2013! **

**Fang: I hope the guy playing me is just as hot.**

**Lelouch: Keep dreaming bird boy, everyone knows I'm way sexier than you are.**

**Fang * burning flames * wanna try pretty boy?**

**Sigh enjoy the next chappie of Mutant Mother.**

**To Our Surprise**

I really couldn't tell you the look on Jeb's face when I told him that I was having a baby. I guess all of the above. Dylan spit his drink out on the white floor I had just vaccumed. The girls were screaming happily, Iggy gave me a simple smile and Gazzy was estastic.

Jeb walked over to a gagging Dylan, " So Max, Dylan when did this happen?" he said calmly. Then the room grew deathly silent, and all eyes had turned to a pale white Dylan. Fang was busy studying his shoes, intently. " It never did." he said softly. Jeb's jaw dropped. Let me tell you it was all I took to hold in a laugh.

"Then if it wasn't you…" Jeb slowly turned his gaze to shoe studying Fang. I was kinda worried to see Fang, he was trembling, not the scared but the angry kind. " Fang did I not tell you to stay out of this?" an angry Jeb yelled. Fang didn't look up. Jeb let out a sigh.

"Jeb shut up." Fang hissed from his side of the couch. I quickly grabbed the rest of my flock onto the other side of the room. " I think it would have been best to have left Dylan and Max alone, Fang, this never involved you and I told you several times to leave her." Wow. Was I ever shocked. Angel turned to look at me and nodded, she was shocked too. Suddenly Fang exploded, " You know Jeb I don't care what you think, I really have no idea when you decided to become Dr God and choose how each of our destiny ends, hell it ain't working!" Fang yelled into Jeb's face. " Max and Dylan should choose their own future, Dylan doesn't have to love her just because he was told to; he should be able to love anyone he wants! I love Max , and nothing will ever change that Jeb, you've messed with our lives, grafted avian DNA into us as embryos and taken us away from parents who probably loved us dearly! Now you dig deeper and mess with our emotions? I'm afraid that's one thing you can't EVER change!"

By the time Fang was done, both Dylan and Jeb had eyes the size of watermelons. Fang walked over to me and grabbed my hand. " Come on Max, I'm ready for bed." I reluctantly followed Fang, followed by the rest of my seething bird children. So cute!

Nudge plopped down onto Fang's bed and sighed. Gazzy was curled up on the floor next to Iggy reading a book, Angel was sitting quietly cuddling with a stuffed animal and I was sitting with Fang curled up in bed next to him. They all brought sleeping bags and were camping out in Fang's room. When something happens to one of us, we all get affected. "_I wonder what's going to happen next."_ I thought.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Fang said interrupting my thoughts. " What! Are you out of your mind and we have nowhere to go to." I hissed to my partner. His chuckle was followed by bird kid gasps. " Are you serious?" Nudge hissed. " I've been thinking about it" he said sitting up " there's a old resort in California, it went out of business a few months ago, since its in the middle of nowhere I figured we could restore it and live there." Fang said, sounding sure of himself. " We can't possibly restore a place like that?" Gazzy said sitting straight up. " Its already clean, it has like 30 rooms and the best part its circular. I've been to it a few times and cleaned it up over the past few months, all it needs is furniture."Fang said staring quietly at the flock in the small amount of light. " Are we in agreement?" he said. All of them nodded. California here we come.

**Nikko-chan : Thanks! I hope you really like it and I will write the next chappie here soon! Luv you and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for no update. We are in the process of moving and my hand writing isn't very well because of my little 7wk old sister im holding…apologies….hope you all understand. I will try and update tomorrow still

Gomen…..


End file.
